


Strangertale

by lovelyladiesxoxo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But yall knew that already, Dimensions, Doggos because why not, Eggo Waffles, Eleven | Jane Hopper Returns from the Upside Down, Gen, Hawkins National Laboratory, In the underground, Sensory Deprivation, Stranger Things AU, Telekinesis, Telepathy, The Upside Down, Undertale AU, Undertale Genocide Route, but it's mild i swear, eleven is a badass, im gay, stranger things, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladiesxoxo/pseuds/lovelyladiesxoxo
Summary: "Bad place..."After the odd things in Hawkins, Indiana, little is heard from the horrific Upside Down, where Chief Hopper presumes Eleven presides. The only thing hinting her continued existence is the disappearance of food he puts in the box for her everyday. But that could be any animal...right?Of course, its entirely possible she met up with someone else, a certain unfunny skeleton, to defeat an old foe after her flesh, and to possibly, maybe, even reunite with her friends.But that's just a theory.Then again, so was Eleven.





	1. Prologue: A Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS UP MY HOMEBOIS
> 
> So clearly, this is a crossover of Stranger Things and Undertale which oddly hasn't been done too often so here I am.
> 
> Updates are hopefully going to be every Wednesday, but again I have no self discipline so don't hold me too it. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

The state alone would tell you nothing ever happens here.

Indiana wasn't known for anything. They didn't even have anything particularly interesting on their state quarter.

Hawkins, a small town, was even less interesting. It was one of those places where people lived, grew up, married, had kids, and died without ever needing to do to much to do so. 

Small town, small minds.

The only vaguely interesting thing was the barbed wire fence protecting the Hawkins Laboratory. A part of the U.S Department of Energy, no one paid it much mind.

But small towns are only where stories like this begin. Anywhere else, too many people would be involved, diluting our story, stopping it before it began.

And so two adults, two teenagers, and five children did not simply live, marry, have kids and die. For a week, they were part of something bigger than they knew, something that could have turned their small town into a horror show.

But it didn't.

But it also wasn't the same after.

Will Byers returned home, to his family. Steve and Nancy got together again, despite the obvious chemistry between her and Jonathan. Mike, Dustin, and Lucas got their game buddy back.

And Eleven?

Perhaps Fate has a cruel streak, for on the moment that she had hope, it was snatched away, tossing her into the place she most feared, alone and hopeless.

But this story isn't about Hawkins.

This story is about what happened after that.

For what the adults, teens, children, and even Dr. Brenner failed to see was what only the science teacher could.

An infinity of alternate realities, where every situation is possible.

All they needed was another flea.

But nobody, not even Eleven, could have foreseen the second flea.


	2. A Monster Among Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go I guess

Food was difficult to find in the Upside Down.

Not one species there could be called "herbivorous", or at least completely. Whether eating remains that predators had taken, or setting out themselves, the creatures had all 

developed a taste for blood.

But it was hard to find.

A tall monster, a faceless, gray being, growled as it walked the colorless terrain. The most frustrating part was that it could sometimes hear possible meals, but was unable to get to them.

Something flashed behind it. It turned, looking curiously at a dim, red light. It swiped at it, but the light moved away.

Growling in irritation, the monster pursued. How dare prey avoided its death like that!

The glowing light grew brighter, creating a strange heart shape. Two rectangles appeared in front of the heart, with the labels CONTINUE and RESET. The monster snorted. What did these strange symbols mean?

The red heart flickered, and the monster made up its mind. It swiped at the heart, growling in pleasure when it felt something solid and heard a scream.

The heart became clearer, sitting in the monster's claws. Just as the monster was about to bite it, it flickered, and disappeared.

The monster had no time to be confused before it happened.

The monster glowed red, and pain shot through every part of it like a million needles were trying to pushed through its skin from the inside.

The monster howled, dropping to the ground, thrashing and clawing at its own skin to stop this pain.

And just as quickly as it came, it stopped.

The monster felt different. It stood, observing the fact it was no longer dead. It felt...stronger.

There were the buttons, RESET and CONTINUE.

And something told the monster to hit RESET.

It would soon feed.


	3. The Conveniently Shaped Lamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just realized the next chapter will be up on Halloween?? Iconic

Sans jolted awake from his post suddenly. A Reset? Already? That was strange...last time he checked, the kid wasn't even in Waterfall yet. Maybe they had made a mistake, because as far as he knew they were taking a pacifist route.

He let out a sigh, slightly irritated. He had just been about to lay down a sick new pun...but whatever, maybe later. This gave him time to come up with more.

Sans glanced at the door of the Ruins. I got time...I'll hear them when they come through...loud as Papyrus cooking...

Satisfied, he settled back, pulling his hood over his face...

A while later-who knows how long-he woke up.

The Ruins door was open.

"Oh no..." He muttered. Sans jumped up, flashing to the path, silently following it. Strangely, he couldn't see the kid. No worries. He was probably just half asleep.

Sans stomped exactly where he knew he had to in order to break the stick-but nothing happened. He glanced down in surprised.

The stick was cracked cleanly down the middle.

"Brought a weed cutter to mess with me, huh kid? Hopefully you tested it on the flower..." He muttered. But it still freaked him out.

And even more worryingly, the bridge Papyrus had built was destroyed. Sans rushed to it, now very freaked out. It looked like a tiny tornado had swept through, and ripped the bridge to splinters.

The kid definitely didn't do this.

Something flickered up ahead. The conveniently shaped lamp flickered on and off, despite not being plugged in. Sans approached it carefully. "What the...?" The lamp flickered in response once again, as if unsure itself why it was on.

The lamp suddenly stayed on, getting brighter and brighter...for a second, Sans thought he heard someone talked.

Then the lamp flashed, and then went out.

It was silent.

Then footsteps crunched in the snow behind Sans.

He whirled around, aiming bones at the sound source.

Papyrus froze in his tracks, looking surprised.

The blue glow went out of Sans' eye. "Oh, Papyrus, I...I'm so sorry, bro! Did I hurt you?!" The attacks disappeared.

"N-NO, I'M FINE...WAS THIS BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM?" The tall skeleton asked cautiously. Sans gave a humorless laugh. "No, no...you just...jeez, you startled me...sorry..."

Papyrus brightened. "IT'S OKAY, BROTHER! I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ME! BESIDES, ALMOST USING AN ATTACK IS KIND OF CLOSE TO TRAINING!"

Sans grinned lazily. "Guess I should go home and take a break then, huh?"

"SANS, NO! I SAID KIND OF CLOSE, NOT VERY CLOSE!"

"I think Grillby's is in order."

"NO NO! IT'S SO UNHEALTHY AND GREASY!"

"So exercise and healthy foods? Like avaCARDIO?"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"

But despite the jokes and puns, Sans couldn't shake the feeling that the lamp had a warning.

And he had missed it.


	4. The Waffle, the Pink Fabric, and the Mouthbreather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLLOWEEN!
> 
> Be sure the check the Undertale twitter today, if you know what's going on. If you don't check it.
> 
> And be sure to check this account later today, as I'm releasing a very, very special Halloween story!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Sans was on edge for the next few hours. Papyrus asked him repeatedly what was wrong, and Sans would always reply with nothing. In a way, it was almost refreshing to lie about something else. 

Nevertheless, the danger stood.

"SANS! I AM GOING TO WATERFALL FOR THE DAY!"

Sans glanced back at Papyrus. "What? Why?"

Papyrus puffed up with pride. "UNDYNE NEEDS ME! AND THIS TIME, IT'S NOT JUST A SUPER SECRET ONE ON ONE TRAINING SESSION! IT'S REAL!"

Sans felt his Soul drop. "O-oh yeah? What's it about?"

"APPARENTLY, THERE'S BEEN SOME SORT OF WEIRD DESTRUCTION ACROSS THE UNDERGROUND! DID YOU SEE ANYTHING STRANGE, SANS?"

"Uh, nope, can't say I have. I'll keep an eye half open. Occasionally." He grinned. Papyrus huffed. "YOU'RE HOPELESS! WELL, I'LL BE BACK IN A BIT! PICK UP YOUR SOCK!"

"Okay." Sans answered, having no intention of doing so. Papyrus smiled brightly, leaving. Only then did Sans slump over on the couch, silently panicking. If whatever was out there could rip a wood fence apart...

This was different from an inevitable genocide. At least he knew the threat there. But now...there was something weird going on. 

Sans forced himself to get a grip. He went around back, to the secret lab, and carefully went in. There didn't appear to be anything unusual happening. By all accounts, the kid was going through the Underground, albeit highly destructively. 

Sans sighed, leaning back in his chair. Maybe he should clean out this place. There were crumbs everywhere-wait.

He never ate anything except ketchup here.

He felt sick. He would have known if the kid was here. It was someone else. 

Someone who was eating a waffle, as he found one underneath a machine. A machine that looked like someone had touched it. 

The more Sans searched, the more uneasy he got. Someone had been here. 

Someone wearing something pink. He found a scrap of pink fabric in the door. 

But had they left already?

Sans turned slowly, trying to spot the intruder. How had they gotten in here? The door was locked, and you need a key to get out and in. 

"Alright, buddy. I dunno how you got in here, but if you're still hiding, I suggest you come out." He growled, careful picking up a wrench. He knew full well he had powers to protect him, but the wrench was a nice security.

No one emerged. 

"I have a feeling you're still in here...so how, huh? And its very rude of you to put your grubby hands all over my stuff. Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

There was the slightest shuffle in the corner, behind a cabinet. Sans whipped around. 

"Look, this doesn't have to be difficult. I just need to know why you're here, what you want..." He stopped, inches away. "And why you're hiding behind my file cabinet."

The tiniest, startled gasp.

"HA!" Sans pushed the cabinet aside and then froze.

There was a little girl, maybe twelve or so, curled up in a tiny ball. She had dark brown eyes, and very short but impressively curly hair. Sure enough, she had on a dirty, torn pink   
dress.

Sans collected himself. "Looks like you have to work on your hiding skills, kiddo. Don't waffle around."

Instantly she made a face. 

"Mouthbreather."


	5. Cats and Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YALL SEE DELTARUNE YOOOOO

The cat hissed loudly at Eleven from inside its tiny cage. Eleven gulped.

Papa had assured her that she would be able to do it, and that it would make him so proud of her. Eleven, of course, knew she had the capability, but she had forgotten to include the morality aspect.

She didn't want to kill the cat.

It wasn't just that she felt bad for the cat for being trapped in such a tiny space. She certainly knew how that felt.

But the cat never did anything. It was a living creature, that could clearly feel pain, whatever Papa had told her.

She steeled herself, and concentrated on the cat's neck, making it bend slowly. The cat gave a yowl and a hiss, jerking frantically. Eleven felt tears prick at her eyes. Papa and the   
other men watching her, and the beep of the monitor, somehow made it so much worse.

She stopped, pulling the sensor cap off her head and looking at Papa, silently begging for forgiveness as she shook her head.

But Papa just looked disappointed as he turned away from her.

Before she knew what was happening, two men were dragging her away, taking her to the dark, tiny room to be left for hours...

She screamed, kicking and thrashing. "NO NO! PAPA! PAPA!" She begged. But he was not there. The two men threw her roughly into the room, and prepared to lock her in like   
always. But Eleven suddenly felt something new: a dark rage.

Why was she letting them do this?

She stood up in a flash, and glared darkly at the man. She concentrated, and felt a sadistic sort of satisfaction when he slammed into the wall hard enough to crack the concrete.

The other man looked shocked, and pulled out his gun, aiming it at Eleven. But she saw fear in his eyes. She almost laughed. Did he really think the gun would protect him?

She jerked her head the tiniest bit, and the man's neck did the same. Although much more, throwing him off his feet before she heard a loud CRACK.

For a split second Eleven was triumphant.

And then she felt horror sink in, as well as fatigue, and she slumped against the wall. Her ears were ringing, and blood was poring from her nose and ears. She felt like she would   
vomit.

She...she had killed them.

Papa emerged, looking at the scene in shock. He slowly approached Eleven, who could do nothing to run or protect herself. He gently cupped her face in his hands. "Incredible..."   
He said softly.

Eleven squeezed her eyes shut, unsuccessfully trying to stop tears. Papa picked her up, and carried her away, stepping over the dead bodies.

***

Eleven blinked, waking up. She thought these dreams would stop, but apparently not. She was curled up under the strange machine the skeleton in the blue coat had. Once he   
found her, he had tried to get her to talk. In vain. Then he left for the night, locking her down here.

This place wasn't part of the Upside Down. But it wasn't home either. She didn't know whether that was good or bad.

And why was the skeleton fat if he didn't have anything except bones?

These were the questions that haunted Eleven.

She slowly got up, wandering around the area. It reminded her of her old home, the lab, except this one seemed messy and disorganized. She wasn't the greatest reader, as Papa-  
no, Dr. Brenner-wasn't a good teacher, but she was fairly certain these papers weren't English characters.

Something yapped, and Eleven jumped. A small white dog sat on the ground, barking incessantly. She glared at it. To her shock, it simply ignored the glare, yapping.

How annoying.

"Go." She snapped. It ignored her. It got much more annoying.

She close her eyes, feeling satisfied when she felt herself push the dog away. The dog yelped, diving under the table. It continued yapping from there.

She sighed.

The door opened and she whirled around. "Still here? Good." The skeleton in the blue jacket ambled down the stairs, pretending he didn't see Eleven glaring at him.

"Met the dog? Cool." He stepped aside as the white dog scrambled out from under the table, racing upstairs. He certainly wasn't about to deal with whatever they were.

"So. You like waffles?" He asked. Eleven remained silent.

"Don't give me the cold shoulder kiddo. You were perfectly willing to insult me last night. Is that the only word you know?" He sat down, leaning back in his chair. Eleven hoped he   
fell.

"How old are you? Ten? Twelve?" He paused, glancing at her arm. "...eleven?"

Eleven jerked her hand back, pulling her sleeve down to cover her tattoo. Crap crap crap.

"That's the tattoo you choose? Out of anything? I mean, alright." He shrugged. He pretended not to notice Eleven's glare.

"Let's start with names. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton. And you are...?" He paused, waiting.

"Fine. I'll call you grouchy. It fits your face." He said.

Eleven's scowl deepened. "...El." She said. "El? Your name is El? Like the lawyer?"

Eleven paused, confused. "Whatever. So how did you get here?" Sans asked.

"The wall." She said. Sans scoffed. "Seriously."

"The. Wall." She repeated, impatient. "Okay. Let's say you came through the wall. Anything else to declare?"

"Mouthbreather." She muttered angrily. "Already used that one, grouchy. But anyway, did you get here on purpose?" Eleven shook her head.

Sans went quiet, thinking. "Well, hate to say it, but you're the least of my problems, and therefore not mine. Whoever you are, El, you're freaking me out. Hate to say it, but I gotta   
pass you off to Undyne." 

Eleven jerked away. No no. She could tell already that this Undyne wasn't going to let her on her merry way. "No!" She said quickly.

Sans shrugged, starting up the stairs. "It's out of my hands. Wish you the best." He opened the door. 

No. Not again. Not today.

The door slammed shut.

Sans paused, confused. A draft? He opened it again, only to have the same result. 

He slowly turned. 

Eleven was glaring at him, a thin trickle of blood running from her nose.

"No."


	6. The Wrecked Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY MANAGER IS NOT EMAILING ME BACK AND ITS STRESSING ME OUT 
> 
> ENJOY SOME GERSON 
> 
> short chapter but hey im busy okay

It was a quiet day in Waterfall for Gerson.

Which was a relief, since he knew Undyne would be stopping by later. He loved his granddaughter, but she was exhausting.

There had been strange rumors of a destructive presence in the Underground, but Gerson was confident that it was some troublesome teenagers.

He only started paying attention when his lights stopped working.

He grumbled, getting up to fix his flashing lamp. He supposed light bulbs scavenged from the dump weren't reliable, but still...

A bang from the back of the shop startled him.

"Hello? Is that a Temmie? For the last time, I don't want your Tem Flakes. Go away!"

No answer.

Something was walking. Something much, much bigger than a Temmie.

The light flickered brightly, and then went out.  
***********  
Undyne did like Papyrus.

As a person.

As a guard, he was incessantly annoying to the point of her throwing something at him. This was NOT something she would normally do.

But something unprecedented was happening, and she needed everyone's help.

That still meant she was taking precautions.

"Now remember what I said, you-"

"DON'T TAKE ANY RISKS, DON'T GET IN A FIGHT, AND LISTEN TO EVERYTHING YOU SAY NO MATTER WHAT." Papyrus mumbled.

"Seriously. This isn't just cooking lessons. This is real. I don't want you to get hurt." And I don't want your sketchy brother mad at me.

Papyrus looked upset, but didn't argue. "Okay. So apparently, something been wrecking the ruins around here." She looked around. The depressing writing on the walls seemed   
intact. "IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT." She nodded. "I know. Weird..."

They followed the signs, and then...

"Woah."

The bridges were mutilated badly, as through someone was driving a bulldozer and had no idea how to drive said bulldozer. "IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE GOT MAD AT THE   
BRIDGE...?" Papyrus said, confused. Undyne poked the bridge with a spear, now nervous. "I think it'll still hold...jeez, what could have even done this?" 

Papyrus made a face. "WHAT'S THAT SMELL?" Undyne paused, sniffing the air. "What?" "IT SMELLS LIKE SANS' ROOM IF HE LEAVES A HAM SANDWICH UP THERE." 

There it was. Rotting meat. Undyne grimaced. "Let's just hurry thorough." 

As they continued through Waterfall, more destruction arose. Walls with claws marks. Ripped up ground. Echo flowers making eerie growling and roaring sounds. While Papyrus   
suggested a giant angry cat, Undyne didn't think that was it. 

"It looks like this thing just took a straight path through Waterfall. It might have wrecked the bridges after-" A sinking feeling hit her stomach. "Oh no."

"WHAT?" Papyrus asked, startled when Undyne suddenly sprinted off. "H-HEY! DOESN'T NO RISK TAKING INVOLVE NOT SPRINTING AFTER SCARY THINGS THAT EAT BRIDGES?"

"I'm putting that rule on hold!" She shouted back. No no no no...

But as she skidded to a stop in front of Gerson's shop, her worst fears were confirmed. "Oh no no no..." Papyrus ran up next to her. "OH DEAR...ER...MAYBE GERSON WASN'T THERE!"

"GERSON?! GERSON!" Undyne yelled, immediately running into the wrecked shop. Almost everything was in shambles. "WAIT, UNDYNE! IT MIGHT COLLAPSE!"

She ignored him. "GERSON! GERSON! SAY SOMETHING IF YOU'RE HERE, PLEASE! IT'S ME, UNDYNE! GRANDPA?!" She grew more and more desperate, panicked more only by the   
horrible smell. 

Something squished beneath her shoe.

She glanced down, seeing a strange trail of slime, like a massive slug. Carefully stepping over wreckage, she followed it to an overturned cabinet. 

Something moved, making the softest squeal. 

She carefully reached for it, hands shaking. The horrible smell got stronger, bad enough to make her gag-she whirled around when something touched her shoulder.

"UNDYNE, PLEASE. IT'S NOT SAFE HERE. WE HAVE TO GO!" Papyrus pleaded. Undyne turned back to try and find the thing but...it was gone. 

"Yeah...yeah, okay." She stood up slowly. Papyrus patted her back. "DON'T WORRY, UNDYNE! I'M SURE HE'S FINE, HE PROBABLY WASN'T EVEN HERE! HE'LL LAUGH AT YOU FOR   
WORRYING!"

Undyne forced a chuckle. "Alright...alright, go find your brother. We'll need his help too."

No one saw the broken lamp, flickering, trying to warn them in vain.


	7. The Upside Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say here besides ya girl got a bonsai tree and has no idea how to care for it

Eleven ate her waffle, though not as eagerly as she normally would. This wasn't an Eggo, it was some off-brand one that felt reminiscent of paper.

And it was "multi-grain", which Eleven could only assume meant "worse than it looks".

"So. You have telekinesis which you use primarily to throw temper tantrums. Good to know. And you have nose bleeds which get all over the carpet, which I have to clean up before my brother sees them and freaks out. Cool." Sans huffed. Eleven wisely ignored him. 

"So why are you here?" He asked. Eleven sighed. Didn't he listen? "Accident."

"You fell down?" 

"No. The wall."

"Yes yes. You came through the wall. Be more specific."

"Show you."

Sans paused, caught off guard. "Show me? Er...sure. Why not."

Eleven got up, following him to the strange lab area. She looked around as if vaguely looking for something wrong. She pointed at the wall. 

"There's nothing there, kid."

"There was."

"What WAS there?"

Death. Air that felt like it was choking you with each breath you took.

"A door."

"To what? Another house?"

Screams, and blood smeared across the ground and walls like a macabre finger painting.

"...a bad place." She whispered.

"...what? What kind of place?"

A strange, terrifying one. Where rules don't apply. Where faceless gray beings had flower-like mouths that sucked away your life, one bite at a time. Where slugs crawled into your belly and turned your insides to acid. Where slime covered you, so it could preserve your mutilated dead body, your final expression of terror for all eternity.

"A bad place." Eleven whispered again. She turned to him. "The Upside Down." 

Sans looked at the wall, apprehension creeping down his back like a massive spider.

"...what happens if you go there?" He didn't want to know. 

Eleven brought her finger to her neck, and slowly, painfully slid it across. 

***

Alphys was terrified. That wasn't new.

She had by this time become used to her vague anxieties that something could go horribly wrong at any second. But this was different. 

This time, there was a deep fear, because something HAD gone horribly wrong, and this horribly wrong thing was less than ten feet away. 

A strange creature prowled her lab. She couldn't see it, in part because her glasses were broken from tripping as she ran to hide, and in part because the lights were flashing in an   
uneven pattern. Why, oh why had she shut down Mettaton for repairs today?!

The thing growled, bloodthirsty. It had already ripped apart the fridge, but found nothing to it's liking. Perhaps worst of all, it pulsated a red glow, as if about to blow up any second.

Alphys was hiding behind her many boxes, trying frantically to think of something to do. Then the universe decided for her. 

Her phone rang.

She couldn't stop herself from shrieking as she dug it out, frantic. The growling stopped.

"Hey, Al, it's Undyne. Just wondering-" The phone said. "SH!" Alphys said desperately. "What? What's wr-" "SHHHHHH!" Alphys didn't dare hang up, knowing Undyne would just call   
again. The phone went silent. Everything was quiet.

The lights stopped flickering, simply going out.

All was quiet except for Alphys' panicked breathing.

***

Undyne waited, her heart racing. Papyrus was quiet for once, looking uneasy.

And suddenly, without warning, a high pitched scream issued from her phone.

"ALPHYS!" Undyne yelled. There was a roar in the background, a buzzing and-

The line went dead.


	8. The Flea and the Amalgams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey self promo time everyone go read my original story Voodoo Heiress okay bye love you

"T-thanks, Undyne." Alphys said shakily, accepting the cup of who knew what. "OH NO, DOCTOR, I MADE IT!" Papyrus said joyfully. Alphys winced at the loud voice, adjusting the bandage around her head. Somehow, the thing had become disinterested with her after only a couple blows, disappearing off deeper into the lab. 

"Hey, Pap, can you give us some privacy?" Undyne asked. Papyrus nodded. "I SHOULD GO CHECK ON SANS ANYWAY. I WILL BE BACK!" He raced off. 

Undyne sat down next to Alphys. "So...." 

"I-I know what you're g-going to ask...a-and I don't know w-what happened..." She shuddered, remembering it's smell... 

"I was going to ask if you were okay!" Undyne said. "Oh. W-well...I'm okay." 

Undyne smiled. "That's all I care about."

***  
Eleven knew she needed an out.

She could sense it. Sans' worry was building up, and soon he would frustrated with Eleven's lack of answers. But she had dealt with this before.

He was a lot like Lucas, really. And by God if she had to knock if out, she would. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that. 

"Would you quit that?!" Sans snapped. Eleven was fiddling with an radio she had dug up. It looked like the walkie talkie Mike had...

She ignored him, turning it up so an ugly static noise came from it. "El, stop. Look, other than having different powers from...other humans I know, all you've done is bother me."

She concentrated on the radio, imagining in her mind's eye the monster that took her from her friends. 

"El, stop." No answer. "El, STOP."

The static got louder. 

"El, I swear I'm gonna-" A loud, distorted bark came from the radio. Followed by a roar. Eleven glanced up, blood coming from her nose.

Sans went silent.

There was a loud angry scream from the radio, and the thing roared again. 

"No way." Sans said. El stared at him for a moment, then pointed at the radio. There was a particularly loud roar. 

"Demogorgon."

***

The amalgams couldn't figure out for the life of them what this thing was.

First it attacked Endogeny, and when it had had it's fill of that, it moved onto the others. 

It looked vaguely like a memoryhead...but...

It tore through the amalgams, not caring that it was covered in goop. Though it couldn't seem to kill the amalgams, it could certainly cause them a lot of pain.

And this interested a yellow flower.

Flowey wasn't sure what this thing was, but it was new. He watched it from around the corner. Something about it...

The thing finally seemed to lose interest, stomping away. Flowey was going to follow it, until he heard something on Alphys' old radio she kept down there. 

"-find out where it is. El, keep it on, I'll be right back."

Ugh. He cringed. It was HIM. That annoying, smiley trashbag...but who was El?

Flowey smiled. This was far more interesting. 

Very interesting indeed. 

***

"C'mon kid, you gotta know where that thing is. Some sense?"

Eleven did, as a matter a fact. But she didn't want to. Sans seemed to think he could easily take down this creature. But Eleven knew better.

"...yes." She said. She started walking, determined to lead him away. 

***

Undyne trudged back to Snowdin, trying to find Papyrus and Sans. Something was rotten in the state of the Underground, and she had to find out what before it took someone   
else.

Like her Grandpa. 

Her eye burned, and she rubbed it. Warriors didn't cry.

She had to be a hero.

***

Flowey smiled to himself, watching the girl and smiley trashbag. The girl was scared. He could see it. That was good. Fear made people manipulable. 

The girl looked around fervently, leading on smiley trashbag.

This would be fun.

***

Eleven forced herself to walk on, memories flashing through her head. The lab. Papa. Screaming. Mike. Screaming. Will. Screaming. Dustin.

And blood. So much blood...

She couldn't let herself near that thing again. 

***

Whatever Undyne expected, she didn't expect to turn a corner and see Sans with a human.


	9. The Human and Her Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late submission, ya girl was shook this morning

For a second, Undyne didn't connect Sans and the human girl. It was like staring at two separate pictures, which was hard enough with one eye. After that second, she tried to tell herself that surely Sans had only just found her too. But Sans himself ruined that delusion.

"Undyne, I know you're mad but-" "YOU HID A HUMAN?"

The girl jumped, startled. A ghost of blood had been running down her nose. Undyne hoped someone had slugged her.

"Y-Yes, but this-" "SANS?" Great. Papyrus. His face lit up. "WAIT, SANS-IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

The girl gave Sans a sideways look, as if shocked he knew both of them. "Sans, How dare you! Do you have any idea what's going on?!" "Yes! I do! And that's why she's here! She knows where the thing is! Right El?"

The girl-El-hesitated, for just a second to long before nodding. Sans paused. "...you...El, do you know where it is?"

She nodded again, looking frantic. "She's a human! Do you really think she's telling the truth?!" Undyne snapped. "But...she-"

"I can!" El protested, speaking for the first time. "Then why aren't you doing it?!" Sans snapped. El tried to force back the tears. "It's...it's bad. The Demogorgon." El couldn't force   
herself to describe her near death battle with it.

She sniffed. "Just trying to find a way home..." "So have we kid! For years! Your soul is the last one we need!" The fish person, Undyne, snapped. She came towards her, and a spear appeared in her hands.

Sans made a wall of bones appear. "No wait! Undyne! She can still help!" This seemed to be the last straw for Undyne, as she gave a scream of fury, and lunged forward, beginning to fight with Sans.

El fell back, barely keeping her footing. The taller skeleton looked like he wanted to intervene, but was too afraid.

"STOP IT!" El shouted. She didn't want this. She just wanted to go home to Joyce.

"STOP!"

Nancy and Jonathan.

"STOP IT NOW!"

Dustin and Lucas.

"STOP FIGHTING!"

...Mike.

El screamed, a heartbroken shriek of fear and lost hope of something that could have been better than what she had lived.

Undyne flew back, thrown by a powerful invisible force. She hit the wall, stunned. The taller skeleton ran to her. "UNDYNE! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Sans froze, shocked. He hadn't expected El to throw the seven foot tall warrior fish. For a second, he considered running, but he couldn't leave Papyrus. He slowly went up to her. 

"Undyne I'm sorry, I didn't think she would-" Undyne muttered something as Papyrus helped her up. "Er...What?" He asked.

"I said you're under arrest for harboring an enemy." Undyne said. Sans felt his heart stop. "UNDYNE NO! PLEASE!" Papyrus looked close to tears. "WHO WILL READ ME MY BEDTIME STORY?"

Undyne paused. "Go back to your house. I'll think on it." Sans was frozen in place.

At her glare, he slowly turned, walking back to his house. El was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently there's an earthquake that happened in Georgia?
> 
> Also my fish Jasper died :(
> 
> It's been a rlly bad day

El refused to look up, marching stoically along the blazed trail. There could have been an explosion, and she would still refuse to look. 

“Howdy!” Something green and yellow shot up in front of her, making her jump. “I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!” He said in a squeaky voice, as though talking flowers were a totally normal thing.

El took a step back, and Flowey chuckled. “Why, there’s no need to be afraid! I want to help! Smiley Trashbag-Sans, I guess you know him as-isn’t a very good friend, is he?” 

“...I...I lied to him.” El said. Flowey frowned, looking at her sympathetically. “Well, I can hardly blame you. You just want to leave, I’m sure, not get involved in some crazy psycho monster problem!” He giggled, as though it was a great joke. 

El was quiet, thinking. A small green vine erupted from the ground, beckoning El to follow him. 

“Come on! I know a way out! We have to get to the castle.”

*** *** ***

Undyne scribbled on the map, marking the places where destruction had hit the Underground the worst.

Fury bubbled inside her, like a witch’s poison brew, threatening to overflow and burn away everything in its path. 

How could Sans betray her like this?! Harboring a human?! And now the said human was wandering the Underground, along with whatever was tearing apart her home, the thing that had likely killed her grandfather-

SNAP.

Ink sprayed across her face, and Undyne winced as the bitter liquid seeped into her mouth. She had broken her pen in her grip by accident.

Undyne growled, seeing her map covered in ink and dripping. She crumpled it up in an inky ball and threw it across the room, fury just over the edge of the cauldron.

Her phone rang. 

She picked up, one eye fixed in a ferocious scowl. “WHAT?!” She screamed.

“...H-HELLO UNDYNE…?” 

Undyne gulped. Oh. Papyrus.

“H-hey, sorry Pap. Just a little stressed out.” She said, running her hand down her face. She could feel ink spreading across her face, but she didn’t care.

“I-I WAS CALLING ABOUT SANS-”

“No Pap, I haven’t decided what to do with him yet. But he committed the highest level of treason-”

“NO, I MEAN...HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?”

Undyne froze. What?

“...HE’S NOT HERE.”

Undyne felt sick. 

“HE DISAPPEARED.”


	11. Found It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting last week, ya girl had finals. i also wont post next week as ill be out of town. sorry for the short chapter im kind of a mess lol

“EL!” Sans called, stomping across the Hotland soil. The heat was intense, blinding as orange waves rose and fell within seconds of each other. 

Hotland was one of his least favorite places, and not just because of the heat. 

El had to be here somewhere. He had to find her. It didn’t matter that she had lied-well, it did. But he was more concerned about using her powers to find the monster. And...well, he hadn’t any idea where she might be. 

There was a trail of destruction leading through the paths, and Sans had to fight not to look at the trails of dust, this time not made by a psychotic child. 

And then suddenly, near the elevator, the trail stopped. 

Sans froze, kneeling down and examining the ground. Why did the footprints just stop? Why did the dust and destruction stop?

And then he heard heavy breathing behind him.

A creature, seven feet tall with pallid, moist skin stood in front of him. It had no face, no eyes, and a pointed tip for a mouth.

“Oh my God…” Sans said breathlessly.

And then the mouth open, like an evil, blooming flower, and the monster roared.

Hungry.


End file.
